


Close Your Eyes

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: The Family Business [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, silver trees, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot concerning Sam's feelings towards readeR. based on fluffy song "Close Your Eyes" by Silver Trees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This had been tumbling around in my head, bouncing off my two brain cells for a while. Finally decided to give it a go, I hope you like it!

He didn't know exactly when it happened, he only knew that it was irrevocable. Sam was completely, helplessly, hopelessly in love with her. And for a long time he was able to keep it from everyone, even Dean. Which was an accomplishment. That jerk could sniff out anything and everything he thought useful to hold over Sam's head.  
So now this is where he found himself, head over heels with their on again off again hunting partner and research assistant. Sam heaved a deep sigh as he prepared himself mentally for the next few days where she would be helping him and Dean on the next case.  
He had been mildly surprised when Dean suggested they pick her up on the way.  
"Hey, we're only about fifty miles out from Y/n's place. You wanna see if she's game? Couldn't hurt to have extra set of hands and eyes.", Dean had been careful to keep his eyes on the road and not cut his gaze over at his younger brother.  
This was the first time that Dean had openly acknowledged a relationship with another hunter since Charlie and Garth.  
Her death had been hard on them both. They each blamed themselves and carried the guilt as punishment. Sometimes it felt so heavy, they thought they'd be crushed under the weight of it.  Being with Y/n made it seem lighter.  
Sam was careful as well in his agreement. He didn't want to seem too eager, not to give Dean ammunition but not too indifferent so as to make him revoke the idea.  
"Yeah, sure. She's a good kid.", Sam told him, casually opening his phone in order to find the fastest route.  
He was surprised again when Dean stopped him, "I already got it."  
Sam raised his brows in astonishment and Dean laughed self-consciously, "Heh, yeah...I kinda already planned on getting her. Just thought I'd be polite about it. Like you said, she's a good kid."  
Sam rolled his eyes and for moment wondered if his brother harbored a secret crush on Y/n himself. He dismissed it as he covertly studied him.  
Yes, Dean seemed a little more upbeat since the suggestion was accepted, Sam knew this for a fact because Dean was currently doing an air drum solo as they sat waiting out a traffic light but that was it. This was a good indicator of him being in s good mood. No other sign that he was eagerly anticipating her joining them, though. Sam stifled another sigh and settled back as the miles went by incredibly slow and too fast simultaneously.

 

  
He couldn't help but grin as goofily as Dean did when they pulled up,to her curb and saw her waiting outside her apartment building, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Dean was out and around the front of the Impala before Sam could unfold himself out of the front passenger seat. Once he was out, he watched as Y/n almost skipped and threw herself in Dean's open and waiting arms.  
"Oof..watch it kid...what have you got in your duffle? Bricks?", Dean joked once he set her down, her duffle swinging heavily against his knees at her enthusiastic greeting.  
"Nope," she grinned cheekily, "Guns...lots and lots of guns. Oh, and a knife."  
Y/n turned to Sam and greeted him warmly if a little less energetically.  
"Hi, Sam.", she murmured giving him a long hug.  
"Hi," he mumbled into her hair and he let her go before she did, knowing if he held on any longer he never would let go.  
After chucking her duffle of "lots and lots of guns and a knife" in the trunk, they were on the road once again.  
Conversation was casual and Sam didn't feel as if he were being too revealing when he shifted in his seat so he could look at her more easily while they spoke.  
She had forgone a seatbelt, which he had glared at her in concern but she only stuck out her tongue. The lack of seatbelt enabled her to lean forward and rest her arms on the back of the front seat as they rode.  
Sam swallowed hard at the easy way she and Dean interacted and again he wondered how his brother truly felt about Y/n.  
Although she had her chin resting on her right arm and was speaking to Sam, the fingers of her left hand were carding through hair on the back of Dean's head. Sam couldn't help but have the uncharitable thought that Dean looked like a damn dog, eyes half open in bliss. He wouldn't be surprised if his damn leg didn't start thumping against the floorboard.  
After few more minutes of watching this, Sam turned back around to look out the passenger window. From then on he only joined in the conversation occasionally. After a while, he drifted off to sleep. He missed the look of sympathy that Dean directed at Y/n in the rearview mirror.  
"I'm sorry, kid. I really blew this one. I must have read him wrong.", Dean muttered.  
Y/n only smiled brightly, to hide the pain, "Nah, it's alright, Dean. We're friends and that's more than I could ask for anyway. I am so totally not his type. I told you that already."  
Dean lifted a brow,"And what's his type?"  
"Tall, blonde and intelligent, I'm short with dull brown hair and bordering on marginal intelligence.",she muttered.  
Dean barked a laugh, "No, babe. That's my type, except for the intelligent part. Which you have in spades."  
Y/n couldn't help but grin and she said, "Is that so? Well, since you know your brother so well, what is is his type?"  
"Hmmm...short, mousy brown hair, and a smart ass mouth.", he grinned back.  
"Mousy?!", she punched his shoulder.  
"Ow! You punch me over that but not the smart ass remark.", he muttered rubbing his shoulder.  
"That..that I take as a compliment.", she laughed sitting back in the seat for the rest of the ride.  
Dean checked them into a motel and she glared when he cheekily announced that only one room was available. He leered suggestively that they could share a bed and Sam's throat went dry at the thought. She declined with a laugh and tossed her duffel by the couch.  
"Well, if not me, how 'bout Sammy?", Dean teased and this time it was Sam who glared at Dean and he snapped, "Absolutely not." If the thought of her sharing her brother's bed was bad, the idea of her being right there, next to him so close, made his stomach clench. He turned his back to put his own bag on the remaining bed while Dean glared at his pissy answer. Y/n tried to hide her confusion at his attitude by looking for an extra pillow and blanket.  
"Let's get some chow, maybe that'll get your head outta of your ass," Dean muttered. Sam sighed, thinking dammit, quit being an ass, Sam.  
After grabbing a pizza, they returned to the motel where it didn't take long to get settled and start to work.  
The case itself was pretty easy, mostly research at the beginning, which Dean graciously left to Sam and Y/n as he went to check out possible leads.  
"You mean the local bars.", Y/n had laughed and Dean only shrugged with a grin. He did drop a kiss on her forehead before leaving them in the motel room. Sam looked away with a small frown.  
A few hours later into the research, she slapped her laptop shut.

  
"That's it!", she declared and for a moment he was certain she had caught him staring at her but the next statement reassured him that wasn't the case, "I am officially done for now. My eyes are crossing from looking at the screen for so long."  
Sam closed his own laptop and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"  
"Watch some TV!", she grinned and climbed over the back of the couch, after her first attempt to jump over the high back failed. Sam chuckled at her attempt to vault over and just stepped up and over to sit down. He grinned when she groused and stuck out her tongue.  
He felt lighthearted because this was the easy manner in which she interacted with Dean. He also felt anxious because he didn't know what to do to keep her from reverting back to her normal closed off behavior with him. So he he just sat as she chattered away while she channel surfed.  
Finally, she settled on a documentary, and not the normal crap Dean chose, which pleased him. What pleased him more was how casual she was being, talking about the program, proving once again what he already knew, she was wicked smart even though she held back when talking with him.  
Y/n was desperate. Sam had not spoke once since they sat down together on the couch, not that he had been a fount of conversation at any point earlier. Nervously, she filled the silence with mouth vomit. She sounded and felt like an absolute fool. Finally, she was just exhausted and sat quietly beside him watching the program.  
Sam had gotten lost in just listening to her and having her sitting so close that when she fell silent, he was concerned. He glanced over and saw her eyes begin to drift shut. And when her head slid over onto him, he couldn't help but smile huge.  
When he knew she was truly, deeply asleep, he eased her head into his lap and stroked her hair gently, half afraid he would wake her. As she slept, he whispered to her all the things that been choking him all night. How he loved the way she stuck her tongue out as she one finger chicken pecked the keys on her laptop, and the way her eyes lit up when she found something interesting. How beautiful her hair looked when the sun hit it just right and it looked like gold had been woven into it, how it looked warm and soft in the shadow, and how he always wanted to reach out and touch it. Now he took advantage of her being asleep and her hair slid between his fingers like silk, getting caught in the roughness of callouses on his hands. He told her about his fear of his falling in love with her and her leaving him, like so many before.  
After a while, he decided not to press his luck , eased her head off his lap and onto the couch. He pulled the blanket up to cover her and turned off the TV. Before going to his own bed, he bent down and brushed a kiss across her cheek. They were both asleep when Dean returned to stumble and fall onto his own bed to sleep.  
The next day was once again mostly research, with Dean out doing leg work, talking with witnesses, checking references. This left Y/n and Sam back at the motel on the computers, both searching for clues and ideas. Well, Y/n was.  
Sam couldn't help it. He spent more time watching her as she studied her laptop than he did his own. Therefore he had crap when she declared, "Okay! I think I know what it is!"  
"That's great...I..um...think so as well. Show me and I'll see if it compares.", he stuttered getting up to look over her shoulder to see.  
Again, Sam couldn't help it. He was so close to her and he could smell her lotion. Something floral but not that sickening roses smell. He got lost in her smell and her voice. His eyes drifted shut and his nose dipped down into the hair on her crown.  
"So what do you think, Sam?", she had to repeat the question. He jerked his head up at her voice.  
Rapidly he read what was in front of her and his embarrassment made him more terse than he intended, "Oh, uh. Yep, great. I'll call Dean."  
Finishing the job was messy but quick. And by messy, they all three were covered in some kind of ectoplasmic crap.  
"Dammit, this shit is in my ears...", Dean muttered as they slogged back to the car.  
Y/n had grinned, "At least it doesn't smell like shit."  
Dean only glared at her as she laughed. He nudged her with his hip causing her to stumble. When he grabbed her to help steady her, Dean flung his arm over her shoulders. He flirted outrageously all the way back, causing her to laugh the entire time at his insincerity. Sam just glared at the back of his brother's head without joining in the teasing.

  
Once they were back at the car, Dean began rummaging in the trunk. He tossed Sam's duffle at him and pulled out Y/n's. He started pulling out clothes from his own and began stripping down. He also threw a garbage bag on the ground.  
"Stuff your crapped on clothes in there. We'll wash them later. If they'll even get clean."  
Y/n turned her back, to give a bit of privacy even though she had seen in various states of undress before.  
"Y/n?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Why aren't you changing clothes?", he asked.  
"Ummm, you remember when I said I had lots and lots of guns?", she told him.  
"Yeeees..."  
"Well, I kinda forgot to pack more than one set of clothes. And those are back at the motel.", she mumbled the last bit.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?", Dean declared, "You are not getting in Baby with that garbage all over you."  
Sam cleared his throat and spoke up, "I have an extra shirt."

  
She swallowed hard, because geeze a Lou, he was standing all chest bare and..and...

  
"Thank you Sam.", she smiled tentatively after kicking herself mentally and he gave a tight smile as he handed it over. The thought of her only wearing his shirt made him dizzy and she mistook his expression as irritation with her thoughtlessness.  
"Okay close your eyes.", she muttered as she began unbuttoning her jeans. Sam closed his eyes.  
A moment later he heard a wet slap and y/n laugh, "Dean, I said close your eyes." Involuntarily Sam opened his eyes and snapped them shut again when he was confronted with bare thighs and a smooth back.  
"Close your eyes!", she yelped again, trying to not laugh at Dean being a tease, which would only encourage him.  
Sam screwed his eyes shut tight but all he could see was her.  
It seemed an eternity before he heard her announce she was dressed.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her standing cutely awkward in his blue flannel shirt. It hung past her thighs and she had the sleeves rolled up several times. He was struck at how small she looked in it and a wave of protectiveness flowed over him. He fought against anxiety, against the what ifs. What if something had happened today. What if something happens next time? She was a capable hunter, able to hold her own. But the thought of her getting hurt, leaving him alone , caused him to speak harshly, "Let's hurry up so I can get my damn shirt back."  
He missed the hurt look on her face at was not a typical Sam comment when he turned away. Dean shot him a what the hell look which he ignored as he slammed the door to the car.  
He also ignored the teasing leers Dean gave Y/n to try cheering her up. She pushed against Dean's seat half heartedly with her toes and she tried to ignore how the shirt smelled like Sam.  
Once they were at the motel, they graciously offered her the first go at the shower and she made as quick work of it as possible. She didn't want to piss Sam off anymore by using up too much hot water. Being in the shower, she didn't hear the argument going on in the other room.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?", Dean demanded as soon as he heard the shower cut on.  
"I don't know what you are talking about.", Sam muttered in a pissy tone.  
"Really? I doubt that. You have hardly been civil to Y/n since we started this job. Your behavior has been shitty.", Dean snapped.  
"What about your behavior? You can't keep your damn hands off of her!", Sam hissed.  
Dean straightened up and blinked a few times. His look of confusion only frustrated Sam even more.  
"The hug, the kiss, the..the..constant touching...", Sam almost yelled.  
"That's...that's just....what?", Dean's confusion cleared. "You're jealous...."  
"The hell I am.", Sam snapped, angry because he was.  
Dean grinned and said,"I have the next shower."  
That was not what Sam expected him to say. Nor did he expect his brother to jimmy the lock and go into the bathroom while she was still taking a shower.  
"What the hell Dean!", he yelled as Dean just smirked shutting and locking the door behind him. It took everything in Sam not to pound the door in and when he heard her squeal he couldn't take it and he left, slamming the motel door hard behind him.  
\------  
Y/n heard someone coming into the bathroom.  
"Hey, lady bathing in here.", she called out.  
"And the lady is taking too long, I gotta take a leak", Dean announced, then he slapped at the shower curtain causing her to squeal. A second later she heard a door slam over the sound of the shower.  
Quickly, she turned off the water and asked, "Was that Sam? Towel." Dean handed a towel to her through the curtain and muttered, "Yeah, I might have pushed a little too hard."  
Y/n wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out to see Dean standing in only his boxers.

"Hey! Warn a girl!", she squeaked. She might not be fond of Dean in that way, but dang he was easy on the eyes.  
Dean only smirked and put a thumb in his waistband, pulling the elastic band down slightly.  
"Better hurry up and scram before you see the whole show and I charge by the minute.", he laughed as she squealed and scrambled to leave while trying to keep her dignity, modesty, and towel intact. Her squeal became a yelp when he slapped her rear before closing the door behind her. His laughter was muffled through the door.  
Sam still had not returned when Dean finished getting dressed and he extended an invite to the bar.  
Y/n declined, "Nah, I'll hang here. Get some sleep."  
Not long after he left, Sam returned and went straight to the bathroom without speaking to Y/n.  
\----------  
When Sam slammed out of the motel room, he had no clue where he was going. He only knew he was furious as hell with Dean and himself. He was angry at Dean because he was being Dean and at himself because he let Dean get to him. He made it to the end of the very short Main Street and stood still with his eyes closed, breathing in calming breaths. Which didn't last long. Because as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw again the length of her thigh and the curve of her back as she changed out of her clothes, yet in this image Dean was helping.  
With a growled dammit, Sam rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyelids and turned back towards the motel. After an hour of aimlessly walking the small town, he finally returned.  
Using his key, he unlocked the door to the sound of the TV playing softly. Which was odd, Dean hardly watched TV except for that crap medical soap opera, everything else was porn on his laptop. Shutting the door behind him, he saw only Y//n's head sticking up on the couch. That jerk probably had his head in her lap. Sam stomped to the bathroom without speaking. He shut the door a little too hard and while he showered, he tried not to think about all the things Dean had done to Y/n while he was in there with her.  
\---------  
Y/n jumped when she heard the bathroom door slam. First she wanted to cry and then she got pissed. Why the hell was he so angry with her in the first place? Well, she was going to take the bull by the horns and find out.  
Sam was startled to see a very angry Y/n standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.  
"Uh...where's Dean?", he asked, looking around the small room.  
"Why are you so angry with me?", she asked.  
"Um, I'm not angry with you...where's Dean?", Sam told her.  
"You're not angry with me? Well, I sure as hell can't tell if you weren't! Unless you really just can't stand me and only tolerate me because of Dean!", Y/n pressed not really sure if she wanted to know the truth.  
"No...I don't dislike...it's not...where's Dean?", Sam tried again to find out where his older brother was.  
Y/N lost it.  
"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING MONKEY'S LEFT TESTICLE WHERE DEAN IS! GO FIND HIM YOUR DAMN SELF! I LIKE YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!", she yelled in frustration.  
Sam took a step back at her ferocity. And then to her embarrassment, she burst into tears. And not just any tears, but the ugly heaving, snotty nose sobs.  
Immediately, Sam was there holding her against him as she cried. For a moment, he couldn't even think of words to say in order to calm her. All he could think was she likes me, not Dean. But her sobs continued and his clean shirt was becoming a mess.  
"Shhhh..hey...shhh....look at me...", he murmured trying to get her to look up and was surprised to meet resistance.  
"Hey, look at me", his voice took Ina slight edge when she refused and this time she whispered, "No..."  
Sam huffed a soft chuckle, "But weren't you just complaining that I didn't look at you?"  
"Well, that was before.", she mumbled against his chest.  
"Before what?", he questioned, really confused now.  
"Before I covered your shirt in boogers and snot.", she mumbled,"That's not very sexy."  
"No," he grinned in agreement, "it's not, but it is what is happening right now. And we are going to deal with it. Besides, your snot and boogers are a lot more acceptable than that crap we had on us earlier."  
She gave a weary laugh but still refused to look up, so Sam was forced to shuffle walk her to the bathroom where she demanded that he close his eyes. Then she hid immediately in the bathroom with his promise to promptly remove his shirt, not look at it and throw it away. Sam agreed and did all she asked, except he actually put the shirt in the dirty clothes bag instead of the garbage.  
Once her face was clean to her satisfaction, she slowly came out of the bathroom. She was mortified at her behavior and dreaded facing Sam.  
Sam was sitting in the edge of the bed, waiting.  
"Come here," he said softly.

  
Y/n came close hesitantly before stopping. Sam pulled her the rest of the way over and between his legs. Once there he took both her hands and sat there, looking at her. Sam lifted his right hand and cradled her cheek, his huge hand covering the entire side of her face, his thumb softly stroking across her jaw, chin, lips.  
"I look at you...like all the time. I'm surprised you never noticed. Even when I close my eyes, I'm looking at you." He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "Forever I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I know...Dean's not in boxers in the picture and neither is Sam outside BUT scroll up again...look...are we going to quibble on such details? Surely not when you can look at that. XD  
> Seriously, I either need to lay off the GIFS or the caffeine :p  
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, all in fun :)


End file.
